diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/06 March 2018
23:26:33 hi 23:26:35 bi 23:28:53 Argentina is evil 23:29:02 who is? 23:29:14 who iz them? 23:32:15 Argentina disliked my vids 24 times and liked only once. Denmark is the second worst - 6 dislikes and 0 likes 23:59:45 go argentina 23:59:53 also 23:59:57 you watch bfb? 00:24:51 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 07:56:39 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 07:56:40 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 13:57:24 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 14:01:45 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 14:02:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:45:04 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:19:02 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 16:19:03 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 18:47:55 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:47:59 halloe 18:59:15 a 18:59:18 you 19:02:23 yes 19:02:24 me 19:06:35 yes you 19:09:20 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 19:20:35 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 19:21:51 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 19:21:52 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 19:56:33 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 19:57:19 A MESSAGE FROM DISCORD DEVELOPERS. Dear discord members, Discord is supposed to be closing down it is recently becoming very overpopulated. there have been many members complaining that discord is becoming very slow. Records show that there are many active discord members and on the other side, many new members. We will be sending this message around to see if members are active or not. If you are active please send to 5 other servers using copy+paste to show that you are still active. *Those who do not send this message within 2 weeks will be deleted without hesitation to make more space. Send this message to all of your guilds to show that you are still active and you will not be deleted without hesitation to make more space. Today This coming 11pm,all discord accounts will be CUT. This is according from the creator of discord (Defining purpose:). All the activities that was being done this time will be delay, SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. 19:57:23 To save you're discord accounts, please send this message to 5 discord servers for us to make sure that you are active user of discord. If can't pass this to 5 guilds your account will be cut without hesitancy June 30 2018. @here 20:40:41 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:41:35 ozziene 20:41:38 tell me 20:41:43 are you lyingÉ 20:41:49 is t5hat a lie 20:42:50 "will be delay" 20:47:14 oh 20:47:20 its fake 20:50:01 ATTENTION 20:50:10 RETARD VANDALISM 20:50:17 GO TO MAIN PAGE 20:51:53 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/94.214.70.222 this one according to the recent edits 20:52:02 wiki activity* 20:52:24 alonmg with a few iothers 21:25:21 -!- Issac's Long Lost Isaac has joined Special:Chat 21:25:40 Hello hello? 21:26:21 hello 21:26:32 Hi 21:27:29 (cur | prev) 20:32, March 6, 2018‎ 94.214.70.222 (wall)‎ . . (20 bytes) (-233)‎ . . (Replaced content with " Category:Browse") (undo) 21:27:43 someone vandalized the main page 21:28:00 i undid the first vandalism of the main page 21:28:00 i saod that 21:28:03 thx 21:28:07 good job 21:28:19 also anni and two other pags got changed 21:29:09 anni, game mds and builds 21:30:01 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 21:30:06 hey 21:30:09 patrik 21:30:13 Blocked him, expiry time of fifty years. 21:30:18 ah 21:30:20 nice 21:30:28 Thanks for undoing the vandalism ozziene. 21:30:36 I have no idea why the main page was unprotected. 21:30:41 But I have a theory. 21:31:03 also 3 other pages were changed, ozzi may have fixed them 21:31:36 yeah 21:31:41 yep 21:31:48 good thing 21:32:00 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 21:32:02 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 21:32:23 i wonder why so many feel inclined to mess stuff up for others that worked hard on it, but they do i guess 21:32:48 yeah idk 21:32:53 a 50 year IP block is way too long, because occasionally this would be a shared IP adress 21:33:51 Not really. They can create an account to avoid the block. 21:34:13 yeh 21:34:17 and that wouldnt be good 21:34:43 Blocking accounts for ludicrous amounts of time, a sentinel rule 21:34:51 rule 3 21:35:18 link 21:35:35 Actually it's typically ok to heavily block vandals who vandalize 3+ times, since they're much more serious than those who just vandalize once. 21:35:58 yay 21:36:04 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 21:36:17 oh 21:36:18 BEWARE, I LIVE 21:36:31 i am trying very hard not to make a joke rn 21:36:33 However, you are right so I changed it to three years. 21:36:42 about vandals 21:36:47 but i wont bc im nice 21:36:54 hello 21:37:06 did you vandalize or something? 21:37:13 no, an ip did 21:37:17 ah 21:38:12 stupid ips and their vandalismness 21:39:03 anyways, if you get this reference, i will notice ur bulge 0w0: t makes ehhh a noise....TING! ting noise... 21:39:26 i dont get it 21:40:51 that's becoz ur a uncultured commoner who doesn't get the very mature humor of a certain early 2000's nintendo 64 game 21:41:55 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 21:42:13 idc 21:42:25 i know :p 21:42:45 ik that yk 21:44:17 knob? kunt? konntingergerhk? 21:48:24 -!- El armadillo was kicked from Special:Chat by TheGoldenPatrik1 21:48:25 -!- El armadillo has left Special:Chat 21:48:49 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 21:48:53 ikd what i did 21:48:55 idk 21:49:16 what did you do 21:49:21 also 21:49:24 PAT 21:49:27 i have no idea 21:49:29 WHAT DID THEY DO 21:49:48 maybe he thought i called you a cunt 21:49:48 -!- El armadillo was kicked from Special:Chat by Özün Oldun 21:49:49 -!- El armadillo has left Special:Chat 21:49:56 oh 21:50:12 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 21:50:40 but i din't, i was making a dumb joke reffering to the k in your comment 21:50:44 also, i'm a he 21:50:58 you spammed gibberish 21:51:14 well, read the comment i just made.. 21:51:24 and it wasn't spamming 21:51:38 EL: *three words* patrik: spam omg wtf kicked 21:51:47 like 21:51:52 where was the spam there 21:52:10 perhaps I'm not good at picking up your humor 21:52:15 "knob? kunt? konntingergerhk?" seemed like spam to me 21:52:18 :P 21:52:37 But it isn't a big deal. Kicks are just warnings. 21:52:55 well that shouldnt have been a warning -_- 21:53:16 i honestly dont think diep is that much of a good game, why do i even go here lol 21:53:57 have you played diep2? 21:54:01 *arras 21:54:02 oof 21:54:11 diep2* 21:54:15 XD 21:54:35 No one ever liked Diiep as a name I hope. 21:54:44 not really 21:55:35 and Arras is kind of weird 21:55:44 haven't yet due to the website never wanting to work, but my main problems was how much time a FILTHY CASUEL needs to farm and how little shooting players happens to again, FILTHY CASUELS 21:57:22 gtg 21:59:01 rip 22:05:49 i said rip and the chat died...SHIT 22:13:30 -!- El armadillo has left Special:Chat 22:14:04 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 22:14:30 i like how the good guy from wolfenstein is named BJ 22:19:30 -!- El armadillo has left Special:Chat 22:19:30 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 22:26:35 yep...chat is as dead as rareware 22:36:33 -!- El armadillo has left Special:Chat 22:37:57 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 22:42:22 -!- El armadillo has left Special:Chat 22:42:48 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 22:43:20 -!- El armadillo has left Special:Chat 22:43:40 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 22:55:34 -!- El armadillo has left Special:Chat 22:56:10 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 23:06:33 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:11:49 -!- El armadillo has left Special:Chat 2018 03 06